In Paris
by NatGirl93
Summary: A short FORWOOD Fanfic! Dedicated to my beautiful twitter friend/sister Paris. Hope you enjoy it. Just read and review. N/B This story was written by a loyal KCER! Just so you know.


**My Darlings, this story is for you Paris (theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl) on request because I love you. I hope its everything you wanted it to be. Light fluffy goodness just for you. You mean the world to me and you really deserve a shout-out for putting up with me! ;) :) Hope I made you proud Paris! It felt like I was cheating on my KLAROLINE! lol. But I enjoyed reminiscing about Forwood before Klaus entered the scene. So thank you for that! Once Again I love you to bits. xoxoxoxox I hope other Forwood fans appreciate it too. Loads of love my darlings. Read, Review Enjoy!**

'Well open it' Tyler said. Caroline continued to stare at the envelope with her name written on it. She wasn't sure what to expect. It wasn't her birthday, Christmas or even their anniversary of when they became an official couple. Nonetheless Caroline's face was beaming. 'Ok ok' she said finally, tearing open the contents of the envelope having it fall into her lap as she sat on her porch swing with him. Two plane tickets to Paris and a set of keys.  
'Paris as in Paris, France!' Caroline squealed. Tyler nodded 'I guess I can still surprise you then, cant I' he said sarcastically. Caroline had always said at Tyler never really made much of an effort to spoil her or take her breath away with surprises like this but knew deep down that he wasn't a romance kind of guy but she loved him anyway. Isn't that what love was all about, taking the good, bad and even the ugly. No one is perfect, not even Caroline herself although it wasn't for lack of trying.  
'Tyler this is amazing, thank you, You're the best Tyler!' she said kissing him and hugging him tight. 'Wait...what's the key for?' 'Well we have to stay somewhere don't we?' he laughed. 'Why not in our own apartment, that we get to keep forever'. Caroline was so happy she could barely breathe or even get the word 'thank you' out. Caroline and Tyler had been through a lot together over the years. Many ups and downs and now they had the chance to celebrate being together and have a place all their own to explore another corner of the world. Nothing had ever been so perfect. _How did I get so lucky _Caroline thought to herself as she started making lists of all the things she would be taking to Paris with her. Making lists was a totally Caroline thing to do. She was an overachieving organiser of pretty much EVERYTHING! Tyler was going to make an honest woman out of Caroline when they got to Paris. Caroline had no idea, for someone so perceptive Caroline was completely oblivious. Which made it all the more exciting for Tyler.

A few days passed:

Finally the day had finally come for Tyler and Caroline to fly to Paris. For what only Tyler knew to be their honeymoon or at least a pre-honeymoon. 'You ready?' Tyler asked smiling at Caroline his hand in his jeans pocket holding onto the little black velvet box. 'What's with the goofy smile?', Caroline laughed as she was busy fussing over the zipper of her suitcase. No surprises that she had overloaded it. 'You'll find out...eventually'. Soon enough Caroline was ready hair in loose curls and wearing her favourite summer dress and floral scented perfume that Tyler had given her for her birthday along with a silver pendant necklace. Summertime or springtime were the best parts of the year to visit Paris, everything was just twice as beautiful and the weather was no exception to that rule.

'I cant wait to be in our apartment overlooking the city of love'. Caroline whispered as she started to drift off to sleep in the aeroplane. First class of course! Nothing was too good for Caroline. Tyler planned to make Caroline the happiest bride to be and wife ever. 'I love you too Care' he laughed as her head dropped onto his shoulder. Tyler pressed his lips to hers. A small smile spread across her face. It was moments like this that Tyler knew she was the girl for him. A simple smile from the girl you love is enough to make the unluckiest and poorest man happy for a lifetime.

Finally they arrived in Paris. Their apartment was bigger than Caroline thought it would be, quite modern in its décor and in full view of the Eiffel tower. It was magic. Caroline was once again in awe of the beauty of the world, a sunset that had graced their balcony. Hues of orange, yellow and pink painted the sky. Tyler snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her middle and kissed her cheek. 'Do you know how much I love you?' he whispered into her ear. Caroline smiled still witnessing the sunset that made her skin tingle with warmth as well as the man behind her. Tyler knew this was the moment to propose, he had planned a whole dinner date scenario for later but that was too original. _Caroline would love it, a simple moment of time, being proposed to whilst the Parisian sun slowly faded from the sky._ 'Will you marry me, Caroline Forbes?'. His nose nuzzled her neck and she giggled. Tyler wasn't sure if she had heard him. 'What?' she laughed softly. 'Marry me' he whispered again. Caroline turned to face him her hands around his neck. Her eyes full of promise almost as if they were saying the word that her mouth had yet to speak.

As Tyler stood there, his mind wondered to all the moments he had shared with Caroline and the moments he had burdened her with. From the time he invited her over to watch a movie for their first date, the time he had leaned on her too much when his parents had passed away. Then to the first time she had told him she loved him during a food fight at the grill with the gang. This girl Caroline would be the death of him. Tyler was suddenly brought back to the present moment when he felt Caroline's hand start searching his body. She pulled the box out his pocket and slipped the diamond ring on her finger. 'Does that answer your question?' she gave a cheeky smile. Tyler just smiled back, 'I guess I you have to put up with me forever now hey' he teased. Caroline was undeniably happy, she was living in one of the greatest cities in the world with her boyfriend now fiancé and was going to spend the rest of her life loving every minute of it, Tyler was going to give Caroline the life she had wanted since she could walk. Everything was perfect! In each others arms and sharing champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.

**The End. Its a rough draft so big improvements will be made later. It will also be made a little longer. Hope you loved what's here for now. This story was for my beautiful friend Paris; who inspires me everyday. I love you baby. xo **


End file.
